Letters From Cam
by KellethMetheus
Summary: The Cam from Continuum, who went back in time at the end of the movie, decides to help those he left behind. With letters written before he died he gives each of his friends the nudge they need to be happy.J/S D/V Formerly A Letter From Cam
1. Sam's Letter

**Author's Note: ** This is my first offering of short fiction in a while. I came up with this after watching Continuum for the second time. Enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.

**Thank you** to **KrisK **and** Judyhild** who betaed this for me. You guys did a great job, thank you. As always thanks to** KEF **who keeps me going and is willing to help me out of any corner I write myself into.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day, Sam Carter woke up and looked around her, wrinkling her nose at the slightly musty smell that clung to her house since she hadn't been home for while. Getting out of bed, she walked through the house opening windows to let fresh air in.

Last night when she had arrived home, Sam had collapsed into bed and fallen asleep due to exhaustion from her last mission. She hadn't wanted to think about anything and was glad for the immediate oblivion of sleep. That had not stopped her dreams though.

Not wanting to remember why she was so exhausted or what the subject of her dreams were, she crossed into the kitchen and filled a bowl with some yogurt and granola. She had just taken her first bite when she spotted the pile of mail on the counter.

Pete must have been here while she was gone on her last mission and picked up her mail for her. It was a sweet gesture, but it, annoyed her as well.

All thoughts of Pete were forgotten as she began to open the stack of mail. She separated them into bills, junk mail, and the occasional personal piece of mail. Her hands stilled on one envelope addressed to her in a bold handwriting that she did not recognize. It was from a Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Intrigued, she opened the letter.

_

* * *

Dear Sam _

_You don't know me but I know you. For three years we served together on SG-1 after Jack O'Neill was promoted to Head of Homeworld Security. Through circumstance_s_ that I don't want to go into_,_ I was sent back in time to stop Ba'al, he's a System Lord if you haven't run into him yet, from destroying our time line. __Working together, Daniel, Teal'c, you and I were able__ to fix what he messed up._

_We have been through a lot together. I sat with__ you when you almost di__ed, while we__ hid from__ some bad guys. I won't go into who they were_,_ it's not important. What's important is that I could see the regret in your eyes when you thought you would die. You told me to deliver some letters for you_,. _ if you died, but you didn't_ _die __so I never had the chance. I was thinking about that the other day and I decided to deliver this one instead. _

_I know what your choices have done to not only you__rself__ but to Jack. I have seen what __the __two of you have given up and I feel that I have the right to pen this letter to you._

_I hope that since I was successful in getting the Stargate to America__, th__e events that we saw will not happen, and the events that spurred me to write this will not happen. _

_Now I should prove to you that I do know you and I'm not some insane guy writing random letters to beautiful astrophysicists. You have a scar on your stomach from the __Brocca __incident when your isolation roommate stabbed you. I won't bore you with what you did to the General, actually he might not be a general when you get this. _

_I read all SG-1's mission reports before I joined the team. Well, actually_,_ for a while_,_ I was the team before I managed to get the band back together, but that is a story for another time. I even managed to get a hold of the mission report about your side trip to 1969. Jack O'Neill is not my father. That was a __mean trick you all played on me. It was Teal'c who thought of it wasn't it_? _ I was afraid to meet the General for a long time after you guys told me that. _

_I want you to know that you guys were my heroes. I wanted to be like you. I fought my way back to active duty just so that I could serve with you, but I saw first hand what that service cost you. I hope this has been enough to prove that I not only know you_,_ but that I know what I'm talking about. I write this because I'm dying and I will never live to see the Stargate opened again. My time __on__ the earth is almost over but I die knowing that the world will be safe because you, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack are out there and will do the job when you are needed._

_I have left this in the care of my mother. __ Although s__he doesn't know that she is my mother. It's quite a bizarre thing. I have even talked to myself on occasion. Anyway back to you._

_Sam, it is time to stop being foolish. You love him and he loves you. Stop dancing around the door to that room and open it up. Do something about how you feel. All you have to do is talk to Hammond_._In__ fact_,_ it won't come as a surprise to him at all. He can make it work, just give him a chance._

_If you wait too long_,_ you will run out of time. I saw your face as he died in your arms. Circumstance__s__ didn't allow me the time to let you mourn him. Don't put yourself through that again._

_Jack won't do anything until you do. He takes his lead from you. He's still waiting for you to take the first step. Put down this letter and go to him. Sam, do it for yourself but if you can't_,_ do it for him. You're both miserable, set him and yourself free._

_Do it now before it's too late and you have to watch him die again __and experience__ all those same regrets._

_Yours truly Cameron Mitchell_

* * *

Sam stared at the letter amazed. Was this for real? Who was this Cameron Mitchell, she wondered? Did she really know this man in the future?

Turning to her computer, she typed the name, Cameron Mitchell, into the Armed Force's data base. The only Cameron Mitchell she could find was stationed on the _Prometheus_ as squadron leader of the X302s. The letter was not sent from space, but from Kansas, three days ago. Mitchell had been in space for the last six months.

She turned over the envelope and a photograph fell out landing on the counter. Picking it up, she turned it over and was surprised to see her own face and that of SG-1 smiling at her along with another woman and man. It chilled her to see her face smiling back at her, she was older and her hair longer, but it proved this man's point. Their names were written on the back of the picture in the same handwriting as the letter. _Daniel, Teal'c, Me, Vala and you._

He knew her and he was right. She loved Jack and she had done nothing about it. In fact, she had tried to replace him with another, but that hadn't worked either, not really. She loved Pete but not the same way she loved Jack. Well, Jack was Jack. There was really no other way to describe him.

She sighed deeply. The only problem was that Jack was dying. He had stuck his head in the Ancient device again and the re-writing of his brain was killing him. Worst of all, he would never know how she felt.

Picking up the remains of her breakfast, she dumped them into the garbage, uneaten. Cleaning up after herself, she tried to remember just when she started to love Jack. It had come on so gradually that one day she stood beside him on the ramp and she knew, knew that she loved Jack O'Neill.

She knew that it could only cause them pain. She couldn't act on her feelings, too many lives depended on SG-1 and their ability to keep the Goa'uld from either destroying earth or enslaving the planet.

Everything had been complicated by those stupid armbands, the Za'tarc incident, and the memory stamp when they thought they were Jonah and Thera. For a few short days, they were free to love each other and be happy. Some days, when she was lonely, Sam would allow herself a few moments to remember those days. The warmth of sitting next to Jonah knowing it was just where she belonged. Knowing that she was allowed to love and be loved, then she'd give in to the tears.

She looked down at the letter, could it be that easy? Did she only need to tell him and then they would live happily ever after? Nothing was that easy. She sighed and tossed the cloth she was holding at the sink.

It was still early, but something pushed her to see Jack. Mitchell was right, it was time to tell him how she felt. He needed to know how she felt before he died, if he died.

If Mitchell was right, it wouldn't happen this time but there was still a chance that it could still happen another time. They walked on the edge and eventually someone, other than Daniel, would fall off and that meant they would not come back.

Her eyes fell on the photo of her and Pete dancing. Could she really hurt him like this?

As she picked up the photo, she realized that she would hurt him now or later. She loved Jack, so those feelings would hurt Pete in the end. It was time to stop this before it went any further. She knew that she could live with Pete but could she live without Jack.

Picking up the phone, she called Pete and canceled their plans for that night, and then told him that it was over. He wanted to talk about it but she hung up before he could make her feel guilty. Then she unplugged the phone to avoid him further. Stepping away from the phone, she felt liberated and free.

Heading into her bedroom, she opened her closet and tried to decide what to wear. Most of her clothes were slightly out of date. Finally, she just closed her eyes and grabbed something. This was taking too much time, and she need to get to Jack before it was too late or she lost her nerve.

* * *

The drive over to his house was the longest of her life. Was this crazy? Was this what she wanted? This Cam seemed to think it was.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled in next to his truck, turned off her car, and thought this through again. Looking up at the house, she knew that he was inside. Gathering her courage, she told herself that she could do this, she needed to do this. Did she really want to stand by and watch him slip away without knowing the truth?

She had been planning to come over even before she found the letter and that probably meant that Teal'c and Daniel would be coming as well. Picking up her cell she called Daniel's cell phone, "Are you planning to visit the Colonel today?"

"I'm on the way to get Teal'c and donuts. Want to join us?" he asked kindly, knowing what this would be doing to her.

Sam looked at the house again and she could see him moving around in the kitchen, "I'm already there. I need a few hours. I need to talk to Jack."

The use of the Colonel's first name made Daniel pause. Something had changed. Sam never called Jack by his first name, it was a taboo that she never broke and Jack did the same. "Okay, you have the time it takes to watch the Phantom Menace and you owe me big time."

"Thank you Daniel. I'll make it up to you." she turned her gaze to the house again. She said, "Wish me luck." and hung up the phone.

Daniel smiled, "Good luck Sam. Please tell him." he said to no one.

Sam stepped out of the car and crossed the lawn to the porch. She felt a little ridiculous but she pushed herself forward. She had to do this for herself and Jack. It was way past time for them to have a little happiness.

Coming to the back door, she knocked, startling him. He looked up to see her standing there. He was so surprised that he dropped the bottle of Guinness in his hand and it shattered on the floor.

Sam could see the annoyance on his face when their eyes met. He opened his mouth to speak but she moved first.

Before he could tell her to go away, Sam opened the door and began to pick up the glass. She could feel the anger radiating off of him but she ignored it and continued to clean up the mess.

After a while, he bent down to help her. In silence, they cleaned up the mess. Sam grabbed a TV dinner box from the garbage and put the glass inside. Then she labeled it before blue bagging it.

That done, she picked up the cloth from the sink and wiped up the remaining mess. A small shard of glass embedded itself in her finger and Sam cried out, holding her injured hand in the other as blood bubbled from the small wound.

Jack grabbed her hand and studied her finger. She's had much worse in the time they had known one another, but there was a strange expression on his face.

Gently he removed the piece of glass and brought the digit to his lips. As they connected, the cut on her finger tingled and when he pulled back, the cut was healed.

Both of them sat there shocked both at what had happened and how. The tension between them increased and became thicker. Jack dropped her hand and got to his feet, "Want something to drink?" he asked, heading to the fridge.

Sam stood as well still staring at her finger. She could still feel his lips, "Sure."

Taking the offered bottle, she followed him into the living room. Jack dropped on to the couch not spilling a drop. Sam hesitated, unsure where to sit. She wanted to sit next to him when she told him what she had to say but beside him seemed too close.

Jack smiled at her confusion and patted the spot beside him, "Sit Carter. I can hear your brain spinning from across the room. Just say what you came to say and get it done. Confess what you need to tell the dying man," he waved the bottle at her.

Suddenly she lost her nerve. Sam put the bottle down on the table and turned to leave. "This was a mistake and I should go."

She was almost out of the room when he caught her hand, "Carter, Sam, stay please. I'm going to make some coffee. Give me a few minutes to sober up. Then we'll talk. Okay?" his eyes looked into hers asking her to stay, telling her that he meant it.

For the first time in their lives, Jack allowed Sam to see what he was feeling. "Okay." Seeing the emotion in his brown eyes, she shivered.

Nodding once, he disappeared into the kitchen while Sam collapsed on the sofa overwhelmed by what she has just seen in Jack's eyes. Dropping her head into her hands, she called herself an idiot in all the languages that Daniel had taught her.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jack braced his arms against the counter. He knew why Sam was here and what she wanted to say, unfortunately Jack wasn't sure he was prepared to hear it or to do anything about her words. His eyes fell on a single piece of paper on the counter and he took a deep breath. It was time to stop pretending.

For seven, almost eight, years, they had known each other and for most of that time, he loved her. It had just sprung itself on him one day. He looked over at her across the commissary table while he ate cake and she ate her blue jello; it was like a kick in the gut. Jack O'Neill loved Sam Carter.

He had spent hours trying to locate the first moment it happened but he was never able to untangle his emotions that clearly. He'd always thought that it was one sided until that day they'd stared at one another with the force shield between them. There always seemed to be something standing between them.

For that one moment, it was all there out in the open. She loved him and he loved her and they would die together. It was almost poetic.

Fate or what ever it was, had intervened saving them but they'd just continued as before, pretending they didn't feel that way, being good soldiers and saving the world.

Knowing that she was waiting, Jack grabbed a bowl and a box of Fruit Loops. Turning on the coffeemaker, he wolfed down the cereal.

Since he got home last night, all he'd ingested was a few too many bottles of Guinness to have an intelligent conversation with anyone. He knew that he was a little drunk when Carter arrived and he was afraid of what he would do in that condition. He was angry with the world, it had nothing to do with Sam.

Coffee cups filled, he re-entered the living room. Part of him expected her to be gone, but Sam sat there in the middle of the couch looking lost and scared.

"Here Carter, drink this," he nudged her to the side to make room for himself. "You look like you need this." He handed her one of the cups and leaned back while sipping his own cup.

"So?" he made a motion with his hand, "Why are you here?"

Putting her cup on the table, Sam turned toward Jack, "We've known one another for a long time now." She stopped and fidgeted with her fingers, "Sir-Jack, I-" lifting her hand to touch her face, "I don't want to leave it in that room anymore. I want out. I was the one who put us in there, so I need to be the one to let us out."

"Sam." his voice was rough with emotions, "Are you sure about this because once that door is open, I 'm not going to let you close it up again. I'm so tired of being alone."

Leaning forward, Sam said "Me , too, Jack, me too!" and her lips brushed his.

An hour or so later when Daniel and Teal'c arrived with the donuts there was a note taped to the door.

_Daniel and T_

_We've gone fishing at the Oasis. Be back tonight. Save me a chocolate with sprinkles._

_Jack and Sam_

Pulling the note off the door, Daniel wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, "Shall we watch Attack of the Clones, then?"

"Indeed," was all Teal'c had to say.

On the counter sat two forgotten letters, one addressed to Sam Carter, the other to Jack O'Neill but both were letters from Cam....

* * *

Well that is that, let me know what you think. Please.

Okay this was originally called A Letter From Cam even though two letters were mentioned but now enough of you have asked for Jack's letter. I am in the process of writing it up. I hope to have the chapter up by Monday. Watch for it. ~Kelleth~


	2. Jack's Letter

**Author's Note: **Sometimes when you ask you do receive. Here is chapter two. Some may notice the title has changed. This story was originally called _A Letter From Cam_ but since there is more that one I thought I should change it.

Thank you to **Judyhild** for looking at this quickly and getting it back to me.

* * *

Jack and Sam lay entwined in each other's arms. They both knew that they couldn't stay there in their little love nest much longer. Daniel and Teal'c were expecting them back tonight and they had to report for duty on Monday.

Sam spoke without opening her eyes or moving from her spot draped across Jack's bare chest, "Jack, we should get going. The flight leaves in two hours. As much as I want to stay, we need to get back. There is too much at stake for us to just walk away."

She felt his fingers tenderly brush her check, "Sam, I love you. Please stay with me."

Opening her eyes, she found him watching her and smiled her mega watt smile, "Always, I'm not leaving you, not ever. We made it this far together and now that I have you, I'm never gonna let you go but, we do have to leave." although she said the words, Sam made no move to break the spell between them.

They stayed that way for a while just watching each other and basking in the fact that they were together and finally there was nothing between them any longer. No regulations, no Pete, not even their fears- nothing. The door to that room was open and everything had spilled out carrying them away with the tidal wave, but now they had to go back to reality.

Jack's brain was still being overwritten by the Ancient Knowledge and Anubis was threatening Earth. They had to find the Lost City and save Earth, all before Jack's brain overloaded or Anubis showed up knocking at the door.

Cupping her cheek, Jack brought her face to his for a long kiss. Breaking away, he leaned his forehead on hers, "Time to face the music, but I did love the dance."

Smiling again Sam said, "Me too." She slipped out of his arms, "The shower is mine first."

Jack watched her go, appreciating the view and then got out of the bed too, "Not if I join you."

Sam turned to give him a long hot look, "Then you had better hurry." And left the bathroom door open as she disappeared inside.

* * *

When their flight touched down at the airport in Colorado Springs, as they waited to disembark, Jack pulled out his cell, "Daniel, Sam and I are back in town. Meet us at the house for cake, but you will have to pick it up."

"All right Jack. Teal'c and I will be there. What kind of cake do you want?" The question that Daniel wanted to ask was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't quite have the courage to ask it. Before Jack could answer about the cake, the cell was wrenched from his hand.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as Daniel tried to grab it back from him, "DanielJackson. I need to talk to O'Neill now. You may have your phone back in a minute to discuss the desert." Then into the phone he said, "O'Neill did you and MajorCarter finally come to an agreement?"

Jack stared into the phone not sure how to answer the question or what Teal'c was asking, "Uhm T what are you asking?"

Daniel watched as Teal'c actually rolled his eyes, "O'Neill, I am asking if you have finally made an honest woman of MajorCarter?"

Sam, who could hear the whole conversation, was beet red. She knew exactly what Teal'c was asking. She smacked Jack on the shoulder and took the phone from him, "Yes Teal'c, we got married in Las Vegas. Now we have to go, we'll see you at Jack's house in about an hour." and she hung up the phone.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c both looked at the phone stumped, "What on earth made that happen?" Daniel asked after a while. When they all left the SGC, Sam was going home to see Pete and Jack was going home to an empty house and his Guinness.

Teal'c thought for a moment,"I could not endeavor a factual guess as to what has transpired. Shall we get the cake and meet O'Neill and MajorO'Neill at the house?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Daniel got to his feet and led the way out the door.

* * *

When Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the house, it was still dark and Jack's truck wasn't in the drive. Daniel parked in front of the house and used his key to get inside. Carrying the cake into the kitchen, he set it down on the counter when he noticed two letters there.

One was addressed to Sam and the other to Jack. Both were written in the same bold handwriting. Daniel's curiosity got the best of him and he read them both. First Sam's and then he picked up Jack's to read.

_

* * *

Jack, _

_Well maybe I should call you General since I don't know you as well as I know Sam, but you told me once that I could do anything I wanted, so I'm doing this. Stop being an idiot and ask Sam to marry you._

_I saw her face as you died in her arms and I saw yours as you slipped away. There was regret there and I don't want to see that again. You have almost lost her enough times, let her tell you how she feels and go from there. Stop shutting her down, she needs to say it as much as you need to hear it. General, it will be all right, you are allowed to love her._

_I_'m_ probably have you confused and I'm sorry. My mind wanders and I have trouble keeping my thoughts coherent. I think you have seen enough to believe me when I say that I have come from the __future and I ended up in the past. I won't bore you with the details, but it had to do with our friend Ba'al and a big honking time machine thingy. Sam told me how it worked, but I can't think of the explanation right now. I think it had something to do with solar flares._

_After the battle in Antarctica, when I was lying in that hospital bed not allowed to do anything but read_._ I read your missions and I began to see something or not see it. It was all there for anyone who wanted to look. **You loved Sam**__, I read it in your words and how you described her actions, her decisions and even those crazy planet saving ideas that she pulls out of no where. _

_The one I remember the most was the time the two of you were separated by the force shield. It was something in your words that betrayed you. I have no idea what it was, but I knew your feelings for Sam, I** knew** you loved her. Maybe deep down I'm a romantic and I needed to believe that somewhere there were still people happy while I was recovering, but for what ever reason, it is true._

_If this letter gets to you when I hope it does, you need to listen to me. Tell her how you feel before she gets too involved with that short stumpy guy, yes I have seen pictures. _

_I'm dying and I won't ever see the Stargate opened again, but Jack, tell her, tell her today. She needs you and you need her. It is time to stop hurting each other. _

_So I will say it again, stop being an idiot and tell her how you feel. Drag Colonel Carter to the altar if you have to. Do it today before it's too late. Sometimes dreams really do come to,but you have to reach out and take them. Don't wait for them to come to you.  
_

_Colonel Cameron Mitchell_

_PS when Daniel meets Vala, give him the enclosed note._

* * *

Daniel finished the letter and wondered just who or what this man was talking about. Then he saw that, beneath the letter, there was a folded sheet of paper with his name on it. He wondered just who this Vala was and when and if he would meet her.

Just then, there was a noise at the front door as Jack and Sam arrived home and Daniel tucked his note away in his pocket, where it stayed for a long time.

* * *

Okay so I could just stop at one more chapter. I have one for Daniel now too but that is the last one. I couldn't leave him alone in the dark too. Plus it Daniel and Vala were happy it would have made Cam's life much easier.

Let me know if you liked it or loved it..... ~Kelleth~


	3. Daniel's Letter

**Author's Note:** Well here is number three. I meant this to be the end but I thought of another chapter, maybe two. I'm trying to resist. Maybe if I finish one of the other four stories I'm working on, I will write it up or if enough of you guys ask ever so nicely for it.

Thank you again to **Judyhild** for her help with this story and for being so quick.

I don't have anything else to say so on with the show......

* * *

Daniel was alone on the _Prometheus_. His hand touched the well read page in his pocket. He had seen a lot of things in his life, but the note in his pocket was one of the strangest.

Especially now that he had met the subject of the letter and she had proceeded to beat him up and then kiss him. The woman was a fruitcake but he couldn't help be drawn to her and he couldn't deny it, he had kissed her back after all.

That day almost a year ago when Jack and Sam had returned from their elopement Daniel had taken the letter from Jack's counter. Jack had never asked where the note went and Daniel had never told him that he had it. Some how it seemed the best way to handle it. Plausible denial was always the best with these things.

Looking at the monitor he pulled out the note reading it once more.

_

* * *

Jackson,_

_Okay__,__ I'm only gonna tell you this once. Marry that crazy chick and save us all a lot of pain and agony. Especially me, I have been around the two of you long enough to see how you feel about her and how she feels about you. She doesn't know how to show you__,__ but she loves you._

_Vala Mal Doran is annoying and she will drive you insane__,__ but she loves you. You have her terrified and confused all at the same time. She is a strong woman__,__ but she has seen a lot of horrible things and she needs to be reminded that there is good in the world and you are the one to show her._

_The first time I met her__,__ she told us that she was pregnant with your child. I sa__w__ the hope in your eyes and I could see that you wished it could be true. She will infuriate you and make want to kill her, but you two are meant for each other. She's as damaged as you are, maybe the two of you can fix each other._

_Don't wait too long Jackson, don't be like Sam and Jack__,__ letting the years slip away. Talk to her, tell her the words she needs to hear. Do us all a favor. Tell her you love her._

_Colonel Cameron Mitchell_

* * *

He was not sure why he carried the letter, maybe it was the hope that one day he would meet this woman who would stir his passions once more. It had been such a long time since anything had stirred him, and that was why he wanted to go to Atlantis. He thought that he could find something there to make him alive once more.

He should have seen and done too much to hope for a happy ending, but the dream was still there. He needed to believe that somewhere, maybe at the end of the rainbow, dreams did come true.

Sam and Jack had each other and he was left alone with nothing once more. All the women in his life had left him and somehow he hoped that this Vala might be strong enough to evade the curse that seemed to follow the women he loved.

His eyes turned to the monitor where Vala lay still unconscious from his zat blast after their their fight on the bridge. Zooming in the camera, he studied her face; his hand reached out and touched the monitor brushing her cheek. Who was this woman and could she really love him?

* * *

Now that the Prometheus was back under SGC control, Daniel could relax. He was still trying to decide what to do about Vala. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket and touched the letter. If she read it, would she believe it too?

Daniel stopped and looked around him, he had been heading to his quarters but he found himself outside brig cell number five, where Vala was. Nodding to the SF stationed at the door, he motioned for the man to open it up.

He stepped inside and the door closed behind him. Vala sat on the bunk with her arms resting on her knees looking dejected. "Vala" Daniel spoke her name softly and she looked up.

"Daniel darling, to what do I owe this pleasure?" her voice almost purred.

Opening his mouth, Daniel found he had no idea what to say, he wasn't a man for pretty words and so he spoke the first thing that came to his mind, "Stay."

Confused, Vala got to her feet, crossing the room to where Daniel stood stiff and afraid. "What?" she drew out the word as she trailed her fingers across his shoulders, "Daniel, I don't understand."

His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, suddenly unsure that he wanted this. Vala had been nothing but a pest since she had taken over the ship, she was a liar and a thief, could he really take this woman into his life? Could he take that chance on _her_.

Then he remembered her words when she spoke of her home planet and the torture she had sustained at the hands of people she knew and possibly loved. There had been something in her words that had touched him and, although she had not meant to, Vala had shown him a piece of her soul. Vala wanted a home, since she had lost hers, but she had no idea how or where to find it.

After circling around him, Vala stopped right in front of Daniel studying his face. Reaching up, he tried to touch her cheek, "Stay with me Vala. Don't leave me. Let's find shelter from the storm together."

Vala took a step back at the intensity of his words, and immediately hid behind her flirty wall as she did when something scared or threw her off balance. "Daniel, why would I do that? We'd kill each other in a matter of days?"

Reaching out, he grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently, "Vala, what do you want out of life? Do you want to spend it alone, drifting, belonging no where, to no one." his hand drifted up to cup her face as he brushed her lips with his thumb, "Stay with me and we can find our place together. I'm as lost as you are. Do you have enough courage to try?"

Pulling herself away, she took two steps away, he was too close, his offer too tempting. Daniel was a good man, could he really love her, Vala MalDoran, liar and thief. If she stayed, she would give him the power to break her heart. This man was unlike any man she had ever met and to think that he could love her?

Vala shook her head, "Darling, I don't think so. It wouldn't work between us. You're well you, and I'm me. We'd-"

Daniel stepped closer invading her personal space, "Stop running, I have. Stay and find out what we could have."

She tried to step away, but he enclosed her in the circle of his arms. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers, "Stay with me. Let me try." and then he kissed her, grabbing a fist full of her hair when she tried to back away.

The kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Daniel gave and didn't take from her. He let her see his loneliness and fear. He was showing her his soul and asking her to trust him to let him try. He was leading her home to place that she could belong and be safe.

He knew the minute she surrendered to the moment and the moment the two of them found out that dreams do come true.

* * *

There that's all folk. Leave a review and make me smile, Please. ~Kelleth~


	4. Cam's Letters

Author's Note: Hello this one is the end of this little series but someday I may re-visit this universe but for now this one is done. I hope it lives up to expectations for all of you.

Thank you to Judyhild for looking this over and correcting all my errors. There are always a lot of them!

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell stared up at the Stargate. Reaching out tentatively he touched it. It was cold and rough, somehow he thought it would be smooth. He could feel the eyes of the people in the control room watching him and he chose to ignore them just as he hand the whispers that had followed him down to this level.

Ignoring them he'd come her to see the Stargate first. This was the reason he was here. He's almost died defending the flagship team and now that team was his-SG-1.

He brushed his fingers over the cold stone, "Impressive isn't it?" a voice spoke from behind startling him.

Turning he found General jack O'Neill standing at the base of the ramp dressed in green BDUs. Cam shrugged, "I thought it would be bigger."

Jack watched the younger man for a moment before asking, "How are you feeling, ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." Cam said as he touched a worn piece of paper in his pocket. The words written there were had given him the strength to get back on his feet. It had arrived with his mother on her first visit to him in the hospital.

_

* * *

Cam stared up at he ceiling, they had told him that he might never walk again that his life as a Air Force pilot or even officer was possibly over. All of his dreams had crumbled to dust with the doctors words._

"_Cameron?" his mother's voice called from the doorway._

_Not looking at her he said with a flat voice, "What Mom?"_

_He could hear her entering the room but he still stared up at the ceiling not looking at her as she crossed to his bedside. Taking his hand in hers she asked, "Do you remember that man who used to come and visit? He always scared you when you were little because his name was the opposite of yours, Mitchell Cameron?"_

_Unsure where his mother was going with this, "Yeah I remember him."_

_There was the noise of crinkling paper, "Well before he died he gave me a bunch of letters to mail. I really didn't think about them until I found them about six weeks ago. I mailed two of them but I had to keep the third one. It was addressed to you." she waited to see if this would get any reaction out of her son but he said nothing, did nothing._

_With a sigh she continued, "He told me to give it to you when you got hurt badly. That you would need to hear what was in the letter-"_

"_That's nice Mom but I feel tired. I think I will have a nap. Why don't you come back later." he knew that he was being both mean and rude but he really didn't care. There was no way he was reading a letter from the crazy old man._

_He could feel his mother's disapproval as she frowned, "Well I will leave it here." She put it under his hand. "Read it, Cam. It might do you some good. I'll come back after lunch to see you again." with one last pat on his hand she left his alone with only the letter for company._

_Turning his head he stared at the letter. His hand moved to crumple it into a ball and toss it in the garbage, but half way to a fist he stopped. The writing on the envelope looked a lot like his own. Bringing it closer he saw that it was his. Puzzled he slid his thumb beneath the flap and removed the sheet of paper._

**Cam!**

**How are ya? Well I actually know you're not doing so hot and are in a lot of pain. Well suck it up buddy it will pass if you get out of that bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself.**

**Hey I'm not saying it will be easy because it won't be. The road before you isn't easy but at the end of it is SG-1. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your but out of bed and start working! You won't get anywhere staring at the ceiling. There will still be 1467 dots in that ceiling panel your counting.**

**I know that you can do this because I did it and I didn't have a letter from myself so I wallowed a bit longer. You need to understand that I am you. Though an interesting set of events that haven't happened yet I ended up in the past. I went there to save the Stargate and thus save the world. I must tell you that doing that is a rush but on you won't experience laying in that bed!**

**Oh and get reading you have a lot to do. Get on the phone and call in that "anything favor" from General O'Neill. Get all of SG-1 mission reports. I mean all of them, but skim Jackson's there a little dry as are some of Carters, the General's and Teal'c are the best. You will need to read Carter's though since I don't know if she will be available by the time your ready to take command of SG-1. **

**You may not get the band back together but the one I think you will get should be just as good.**

**You can do it Cam. Trust me when I say that the rewards are worth it. You have the strength you just need to find it.**

**Colonel Cameron Mitchell**

**-Yep I'm a Colonel. I really am.**

* * *

"Mitchell?" Jack's voice broke through the haze of memories, "You okay?"

Cam turned to look back at the Stargate, "Yep I was just thinking about something." he patted the metal ring one last time, "I'm ready when you are. Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Yep I have a treat for you the first day. Daniel's wife is due home today and that is _always _interesting for all. She's due in an hour or so. You might want to change into something a little more comfortable." he motioned to Mitchell's dress blues.

"Yes sir." Cam saluted and walked from the gateroom.

* * *

The locker had the same smell all locker rooms have. It smelled kinda like old socks and unwashed bodies but it made him feel at home. Scanning the bank of lockers he found the one with his name on it.

Opening the door he searched through the contents waiting inside. A blue and green BDU shirt and pant hung there waiting for him for him to put it on. Should he wear green like the General or a different- The thought was lost as he spotted a pile of envelopes on the shelf next to his new bar of soap.

Choosing the one from the top he saw his name on the outside in a flowing hand writing. Opening it up he pulled out a single sheet of paper.

_Cam,_

_Hello I feel that I know you even though we have only met briefly and you were mostly unconscious at the time. I feel like I must thank you since I can't thank the other you. I regret to tell you that I won't be rejoining SG-1 even though you asked for me. I have two wonderful children that take up a huge chunk of my time. _

_Thank you for giving me the courage to follow my heart and tell Jack the truth. I can't thank you enough. By the way we named one of our children after you. Our son is Jacob Cameron._

_Good luck and Godspeed._

_Sam O'Neill_

Surprised and intrigued he grabbed the next letter.

_Mitchell _

_I'm not a man of fancy words nor long speeches but when I owe someone I try to pay up. Thank you for you letter. Sam and I wouldn't have our two children if you hadn't given me that little nudge, well actually it was more of a shove but it got the job done._

_Well thank you again and I hope you will like your team. It's not the original SG-1 but it's almost as good._

_Welcome to the team,_

_Jack O'Neill_

Cam picked up the last one wondering who was left and just how many letters his other self had written. The last letter resembled a no man's land. There was streaks of pen all the way across the page in places as though it had been grabbed out of someone's hand a time or two. Curious to who wrote this one and just what happened to it Cameron read on.

_Cameron Mitchell_

_It's strange that I have only met you a few times but I owe you my happiness. Since you've read all the mission reports you know all about me and my life's tragedies. You will maybe understand when I tell you that I was at a point in my life when I though I would never be happy again but your letter gave me hope that someday I would be happy again, that I could love again._

_Without it I don't think I cold have found the courage to let myself----------_

_C__**ameron Darling I'm sorry that Daniel is so long winded. I'm ever so happy. My Daniel showed me the letter and I cannot say thank you enough. I never thought that I would find a place to call home and belong after the events of my life. Thanks------**_

_As I was saying thank you. If you need us we're are there. We are SG-1 after all._

_Welcome to the team._

_Daniel Jackso------_

_Vala Jackson_

Cam smiled as he read finished the letters away in his pocket. It wasn't the band but it was close and maybe someday there would be a reunion tour. Who knew what was still out there.

Walter's voice sounded over the PA, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Quickly he shed his dress uniform and replaced it with BDUs. He was about to close his locker door when he paused removing two pictures from his dress coat pocket. Cam tucked the photo of SG-1 that Mitchell had included in his letter into the frame of the locker door. The he did the same with the second picture. Cam nodded to the two figures in the picture. "Yeah thank Mitchell."

Closing the locker door he headed out of the locker room to see what the future held for him and SG-1.

* * *

There you have it short and sweet. Leave a review and make me smile. Please! Kelleth


End file.
